Finding Cinderella
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: AU. The Malfoys are planning a Cinderella play, and it's Scorpius's job to find a perfect girl for the role. Rose is a servant at the Malfoy mansion. She finds herself drawn to the library, and, ultimately, to Scorpius Malfoy himself...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's. **

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are," Hermione said as the carriage rattled to a stop outside the mansion. Rose Weasley peered out of the window, gasping at the sight in front of her. It was a magnificent, handsome house. She opened the door and stepped out, helping her daughter down.<p>

An elderly woman with a stern gaze was waiting for them, her hands on her hips. "There you are," she said briskly, beckoning Rose towards her, "I've been waiting all afternoon."

Rose stared at the woman. In the letter her mother had wrote, it was stated more clearly than crystal that they were arriving in the _evening_. "Did you receive my letter, Ms. Longbottom?" Hermione queried politely, bowing. Rose copied her mother's movements, biting her lip. She hadn't even started working, and she already despised Eleanor Longbottom, who was responsible for watching the servants.

She nodded twice. "I did, I did," she answered, oblivious to what Hermione had really meant. "At least it seems she has some manners. Come in, Rose Weasley."

Rose smiled sadly at her mother, who wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. It was their final goodbye. After that, she was in the hands of strangers. She understood perfectly why Hermione was forced to give her daughter up, and she would've done the same if _she _was the mother. Rose knew there simply was not enough money from the large family Hermione's husband, Ronald, came from. It wasn't her mother's fault. She followed Eleanor inside the house, waving at her mother as the darkness engulfed her.

"Well, I'll show you to your room now," Eleanor told her, walking up stairs after stairs. Rose was amazed how fast she could walk despite her age. "Beth Morton—another girl around your age—will give you a proper tour when she's done with cleaning. Until then, stay in your room. _Don't _wonder around the house. _Don't get in trouble_. My Lord and his son will be back later, so the formal greetings can wait."

All Rose could think of doing at this point was to nod to show she had heard her. Her stomach churned nervously at the thought of meeting the Lord, some Mr. Malfoy, and his son. She wondered what type of people they were. Was he rude? Polite? And his son? Perhaps he was very charming..."And _don't _daydream, young lady," Eleanor added sharply as Rose almost stumbled into her.

"S-Sorry, Ma'am!" She apologized immediately, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She was very glad the stairways were poorly lit. As Eleanor turned a corner and opened a door to a very simple room and ushered Rose inside, she blurted out, "Oh!"

"Oh, indeed," Eleanor agreed dryly, "It's a good thing you even _have _a room, straw mattress or no straw mattress. So make sure to behave, or My Lord will have second thoughts about even _giving_ you your own room. Is that clear?"

Dropping her simple bag onto the floor, she whispered, "Yes."

As Rose settled in, she hoped her life would be interesting, no matter what circumstances she was in now. At least, that was what she wished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's. **

* * *

><p>Rose groaned as the sunlight suddenly shined down on her, blinding her sleep-filled eyes. She rubbed them, sitting up. "Time to wake up!" Eleanor commanded from the doorway. It was her first day, and already she expected it to be awful. She gulped at the thought of meeting the Malfoys.<p>

"Just a few minutes more..." She said, hiding herself underneath the covers again. Her back ached from sleeping in the straw, and her nightgown was covered with dust and dirt. And...straws.

Suddenly she bolted up from the bed as freezing water landed on her face. She shrieked out in surprise, shivering at the cold. "That's better," Eleanor scowled, "Now you're awake. In a few days' time you wouldn't even _need _me to come wake you up."

As Eleanor turned away from the room, she complained, "You didn't have to dump cold water on me!"

Laughing humorlessly, Eleanor replied curtly, "Get used to it. You'll be meeting My Lord and Master in a few minutes. Hurry up."

Sighing, Rose took out the worst-shaped dress she had brought, knowing she'll get dirty within a few moments of the day anyway and Eleanor certainly wouldn't agree if she asked to wash it afterwards. She didn't bother washing her face; Eleanor had done the job already. She briskly brushed her bushy red hair and stumbled out of the room, still in a slight daze. She accidentally bumped into someone. "Watch it!"

"S-Sorry," she apologized, studying the girl in front of her. She had dark curly brown hair and hazel colored eyes.

"You're the new girl, aren't you?" She inquired, narrowing her eyes as she looked Rose up and down.

She nodded in reply, her mouth feeling dry.

"Why are you all wet, for heaven's sake?"

"Eleanor's wake-up call," she answered, sneezing. If she caught a cold, there was no one but Eleanor to blame.

The girl's eyes softened slightly. "Ah. I see. What's your name? I'm Beth. Eleanor probably told you already, right?"

"Yes, she did. I'm Rose Weasley."

She took Rose's hand and led her down the hall. "Come on, I'll show you to the Breakfast Room. They're there by now." Blindly, Rose staggered after her, light-headed from a lack of breakfast and an almost sleepless night. Beth opened the door, instantly collapsing onto the floor. For a wild second, Rose thought she had fainted, until she saw her raise again. She was bowing.

Embarrassed, she copied her, standing up and meeting the eyes of the occupants of the room for the first time. A woman sat at a table. A man was beside her; blond hair and gray eyes. He must be her husband, and the owner of the Malfoy Mansion. A younger boy—probably around Rose's age—looked almost identical to his father. Rose couldn't pull her gaze away from him. She was fascinated by those gray eyes the color of the sea before a storm. Until Beth poked her in the side. She blinked, feeling her cheeks burn. "G-Good morning," she stammered.

The older Malfoy gestured to his son, who stood up and walked towards Rose. She felt her heart thudding painfully in her chest as he walked around her. "Good morning," he said pleasantly. "I trust you slept well?"

"Very well, Master," she informed him, wishing she hadn't told him a lie in their very first conversation.

"My father does not enjoy speaking with his servants, so please forgive him," he went on, still very polite. He was well-educated. She could tell.

"Scorpius," Draco Malfoy warned. "What have I been telling you about not getting too friendly with the servants?"

_Scorpius_. So that's what his name was.

He ignored his father. "Your name is Rose Weasley, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And why are you wet?" She shivered involuntarily—not _just _from the water—as he tucked one strand of her wet hair behind her ear. Somehow she doubted he would do the same for every new servant they obtained.

She shot a glance at Beth, who was watching their interaction, emotionless. Rose wished she could give her a little help, at least. "I—wasn't used to the sink," she lied again. "Uh—the water came out too quickly and splashed all over me. I haven't had time to ah—dry my hair."

"Is that so?" Scorpius pulled his hand away instantly as the singing voice spoke. Rose turned, realizing it was his mother. She had the most wonderful voice.

"Y-Yes. But—er—Beth helped me, so it's—it's okay now," she slurred, taking a step back.

"Master, she still has to learn. I should go show her around and teach her the basics," Beth spoke for the first time since they entered, saving Rose from further humiliation. She beckoned to Rose, bowing again. Rose did the same. "Come on."

As Rose followed Beth out of the room, she was sure Scorpius Malfoy was watching her, his gaze burning into her back.

Until Beth closed the door...and shut him out of her sight.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you like it so far... Review and tell me? :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's. **

* * *

><p>In the next few months, Rose gradually began getting used to her new life. She woke up without Eleanor's cold water in the mornings (after three days), memorized the mansion so she could navigate with her eyes closed (as long as she didn't collide into someone else), and had grown so accustomed to her cleaning and cooking that it was second nature. It wasn't long before she became best friends with Beth and knew the other servants by name (Alice Davies, Anna Zabini, Vincent Goyle, Helen Daniels and a few others).<p>

One afternoon, as she was raking leaves in the front yard with Beth, she noticed yet another girl walk out of the mansion, holding onto Scorpius's arm. "How many girlfriends does Master have?" She couldn't help asking in amazement. That girl was the umpteenth one. She had lost count already.

Beth shot her a reproachful look. "They're not his _girlfriends_, Rose. You haven't heard about the upcoming play?"

Shaking her head slowly, she admitted, "No. I haven't."

Her friend pushed the leaves into a pile. "Well, I heard from Eleanor that My Lord is planning for his family and some other actors to preform in a play called _Cinderella_. And it's Master's job to look for the right girl to play her part. He's going to be Prince Charming, whoever that is."

"So they're here for—auditioning?"

"You can say that," Beth nodded.

Rose blinked. "You don't know who Prince Charming is?"

"No, not at all. Do you?"

She was vaguely aware of Scorpius walking back to the mansion. He was within earshot of their conversation, but she pretended to ignore him as she faced Beth. "It's one of the most wonderful fairy tales ever told," she began, leaning her rake against the tree. "There was once a girl who's mother and father both died. Her mother passed away first, though. Her father remarried to a rich woman with two daughters of her own. After the girl's father's death, however, the stepmother took over..."

As she went on, Beth stopped her work and listened, her eyes wide with wonder. "I never would've guessed _Cinderella _was something that remarkable," she commented when Rose explained how the Prince had his subjects search all over the kingdom for the mysterious girl from the ball.

"When she slipped on the shoe, it fit perfectly. The Prince was overjoyed to find his beloved at last, and they lived happily ever after."

Rose jumped when she heard clapping behind her. She whirled around, finding Scorpius leaning against the tree next to her rake. "M-Master! F-Forgive me for not doing my work, Sir!"

He shrugged, amused. "No, no, Rose, it's quite all right. I've enjoyed your little version. In the original, there was a wedding. Did you forget that part?"

She stared back at him. "Er, the one my mother gave me didn't mention a wedding. It was just him finding her."

"Bow, dummy!" Beth hissed in her ear.

As fast as she could, she attempted to bow but lost her balance (she was very clumsy sometimes). She tripped on a tree root protruding from the ground and almost fell right into Scorpius, if he hadn't put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. Blushing madly, she staggered back from him. She was aware of her heart thudding in her chest, and she was sure he could hear it too. "Careful," he breathed in her ear. She felt dizzy and light-headed at his closeness.

"I-I'm sorry, Master!" She said, refusing to look him in the eye.

To her surprise, he reached forward gingerly and lifted her head with a hand on her chin, forcing her to look back at him. "The name's Scorpius," he told her.

"But I can't just call you by your first name, Master!" She protested. Beth, next to her, looked astonished.

He smiled at her. "I command you to call me Scorpius, then," he said brightly. Before she could argue, he turned and strode back into the mansion, leaving both Rose and Beth staring after him.

"That was brilliant," Beth commented finally after a long moment of silence. Rose didn't dare ask her if she was referring to her telling of _Cinderella_ or Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you like it so far... Review and tell me? :) Thank you all for reviewing so far! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's. **

* * *

><p>Rose scanned the hallway. Cost clear. She took a deep breath, her hand reaching for the library door. It was now or never. She latched the handle open, closing the door as gently as she could behind her. She knew very well if she was found in the library, she would receive a beating as punishment. Servants were not permitted, no matter what.<p>

But as she stared at the hundreds and hundreds of books sorted neatly on the shelves, she thought even if she died right then and there, she would be happy among those books. She walked silently, passing row after row. There were many she had never heard of; if only she had enough time to read them all. Her eyes fell on one in particular. _Jane Eyre_. Her mother had spoken of this book quite a few times, and ever since Rose had always wanted to read it. She might have the chance now...

_If you're caught, who knows what will happen? _She reminded herself.

She pushed the thought away, sitting down in one of the many fancy armchairs that inhabited the library, turned to the first page, and began to read.

She sat there for what felt like hours. Rose completely forgot what she was _supposed _to be doing. She was too engrossed in the novel. Just as her mother had said, it was captivating. "I see you're not only good at storytelling but reading," a deep voice sounded behind her.

Rose winced. Why was Scorpius constantly around her? "M-Mast—"

"Scorpius," He cut her off.

"Scorpius," She echoed.

He smirked, sitting down on the arm of the chair. "That's better," he said.

"Will I get into trouble?" Rose asked in dismay. She didn't bother hiding the book from him. There wasn't a point. She scolded herself for asking such a stupid question, but she desperately had to know the answer.

Scorpius didn't reply. Instead, he fished the novel out of her hand, disregarding her protests, and read the title, a scowl appearing across his face. Secretly, Rose thought when he smiled he looked a lot handsomer than when he scowled. She almost pinched herself for thinking something like that. "_Jane Eyre_," he muttered half to himself.

"Do you not like that book, Scorpius?"

"You can tell, then. In fact, it's probably my least favorite book in this whole place." He spread his arms, gesturing to the library.

"Oh."

Silence.

Was this it? Was something about to happen...? Or...?

She drew in her breath when he moved closer to her. "You know...Rose," he said thoughtfully, "You're doing me a huge favor."

His eyes...

Gray and misty...

So captivating...

"I won't report you to my father. I'll let you go, this once. I'm going to give the book to you."

"You what?" Rose snapped out of her daze.

He tossed _Jane Eyre_ back to her, and she hastily caught it. "I said you could keep it. You like it a lot, don't you?" She held the book tightly to her, vowing to never loose it. It was the first gift Scorpius had given her. She accepted it gratefully, flashing a small smile at him.

"Yes. I can't stand Jane much, though. She annoys me. And thank you, Mas—I mean, thank you, Scorpius." Rose corrected quickly, and he nodded with satisfaction. "And, uh, Scorpius?"

"Hmm?"

Gulping, Rose asked, "Why are you treating me so nicely?"

She couldn't think of another way to phrase her question, no matter how much she wanted to. "Treat you nicely?"

"You're not this...um, _gallant _around the others," she offered.

He let out a laugh. It wasn't a rude laguh. She could tell he was amused. "You think I'm _gallant_? To answer your question, Rose, I find you rather fascinating. Normal servants won't usually know anything about _Cinderella_, let along read _Jane Eyre_. You, you're...special."

Special. She couldn't stop herself from blushing. Why was she so nervous around him? Why? "Cats find, um, mice fascinating. His Majesty finds the New World fascinating. Writers find books—or typewriters, I suppose—fascinating. Uh, cooks find—food fascinating. But how can you find _me _fascinating?"

"Cats find mice fascinating? I doubt that," he drawled. "I find you fascinating because it's impossible for me to _get _you. My father wants me to marry some girl from some rich family and live a life of double richness. _That's _why he's putting on the stupid play. I don't want to find someone I'm not happy with. Then, you, Rose, decide to show up here. Different from the others. Educated. Intelligent. A little clumsy, yes. Nonetheless, I've been _fascinated_ by you."

"I've studied with my mother since I was young. And due to my rather large extended family, mother said I had to work here in order to...live. Oh, and _Cinderella _isn't a stupid play," she objected, standing up. His words were still in her mind. _I've been fascinated by you. _"I think it's a wonderful idea."

"That's what you think," he scoffed, folding his arms across his chest with a frown.

Rose took a step towards the door. "I—er—have to go before Eleanor decides to throw a fit in her search for me," she said quickly.

"I'll tell her I requested you to sort out the library," he suggested, following her to the door.

"Thank you, Master," she said gratefully.

Suddenly, he was so close to her she could see every detail on his face. "_Scorpius_," he corrected, and before she could even think what he was about to do, he leaned in, and his lips met hers.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you like it so far... Review and tell me? :) Thank you all for reviewing! (this will be a short story, the most 10 chapters...Haven't exactly decided yet..) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's. **

* * *

><p>Closing her eyes, Rose sighed dreamily. She could still feel the touch of Scorpius's lips on her own, and the whirl of emotions that had churned inside her... "<em>Rose! <em>Rose! Goodness, what has gotten into you? Now I see why Eleanor's water-dumping technique works wonders."

Her cheeks burned at the memory.

"_Rose_!"

She let out a startled gasp as cold water found its way onto her face. "Beth, what are you _doing_?" She complained, taking the second bucket and dunking its contents onto her friend. They were supposedly sweeping the floors.

Beth screamed out, grabbing the third bucket and splashing it onto Rose. "I was trying to snap you out of your daydreaming!"

"By getting water on me?"

"Girls!"

They stopped dead, turning to see Eleanor with a frown on her face. "Get yourselves cleaned!" She commanded. "What in Merlin's name were you doing?"

She exchanged a glance with Beth, and the look on her face clearly read, "_This isn't my problem._" Rose turned, aware of Eleanor's stern gaze on her. "Well, I wasn't paying attention and, uh, accidentally slipped. The bucket fell over and Beth—got some water on her too. So we decided to have a water fight."

"Clean up this mess. NOW."

As soon as Eleanor left, grumbling to herself, Beth and Rose burst into giggles. "A—water—fight?" Beth managed between fits, "Rose, what were you _thinking_?"

"You dumped water on me first, you know," she reminded Beth, still laughing, "And I had to pay you back somehow, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Beth muttered, "You do have a point, I suppose. Come on, let's get dried before we catch colds. We can get Alice to clean up this mess."

"I'm used to cold water by now," Rose couldn't help saying, resuming in another burst of laughter. "And that's very cruel of you, forcing Alice to clear this water away while we change."

But Beth ignored her last comment and called out, "Hey, Alice!"

"What is it?" The third girl asked gruffly, coming to join them. Her hazel-colored eyes stretched wide. "Good Heavens. What happened?"

"Rose had a little accident," Beth explained, smiling. "Do you mind helping out a little while we go change?"

"If you mean just a _little_," Alice answered.

Rose nodded in agreement. "Yes, as Beth said, a _little_. Please? I hate getting in trouble with Eleanor. You know that, right, Alice?"

She hesitated, looking back and forth between Rose and Beth. "First of all, it's not my fault you always mess up some way or another," she said. Rose flinched, but then noticed the glint of amusement in her eye. "And if it's your accident, why was Beth involved, anyway?"

"Got to go before we both get sick! Thanks so much, Alice! We owe you one!" Beth snatched Rose's had and turned, sprinting down the hall. They left Alice standing completely bewildered beside the now-empty buckets.

Rose sighed with relief as they slowed down. "That was a close—" she remarked, breaking off mid-sentence when she spotted Scorpius and another red-headed girl walk out of a room together.

"What? Are you really that shocked to see him with another, uh, auditioner?"

"No," she replied, her mouth still wide with surprise. "It's not that. It's just..."

The flaming-haired girl stopped beside Scorpius, staring at Rose in disbelief. "Now that I think about it...your hair color's nearly identical to hers," Beth gasped, looking back and forth between them.

For once, Rose didn't perform an embarrassing act in front of Scorpius. "_L-Lily_?" She choked out, staring back at her younger cousin.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked. "You know her?"

Turning to Beth, she said in a shaky voice, "T-This is my younger cousin, Lily Potter."

"Why, hello, Rose," Lily said coldly, recomposing herself. "It sure is a surprise to see you here. And I don't assume you're here to audition?"

She frowned. Her mother must've at least mentioned something about her coming here, right? "Of course I'm not here to audition," she answered as calmly as she could muster, "I certainly don't expect to—nor want to—marry some noble guy just for money. It's a little shocking that _you _do."

"I do not speak to servants," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Scorpius, let's _go_."

"No," he answered suddenly.

"No?" She echoed, baffled at his rejection.

He shook his head. "No," he repeated, eying Rose up and down as he spoke. "Rose, you're all wet. _Again. _What is with you and getting cold water on you? Well, anyway, come with me. It looks like you can do with a hot bath."

"Scorpius, what about me?" Lily whined.

Eyes narrowed, Scorpius said, "You should go now, Lily. And I think I should add the news that I have already found the perfect Cinderella." Lily opened her mouth, obviously about to ask if it was her (which would be a very slim chance).

Scorpius took Rose's hand in his own and led her away, leaving both Lily and Beth gaping after her.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you like it so far... Thank you all for reviewing! (this will be a short story, the most 10 chapters...Haven't exactly decided yet..) I apologize for the lack of updating, but school has been busy lately. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's. **

* * *

><p>Rose couldn't believe the awkwardness of the situation as she sat, huddled, in the bathtub. Technically, it was a large bucket. And it was in Scorpius's room. She shivered, despite it was the first hot bath she had taken since her arrival. She was very self-conscious, and was aware of the blush on her cheeks.<p>

Scorpius sat on the bed, reading. He wasn't watching her. Which was a good thing. A very good thing.

She had tried telling him she was fine. He wouldn't listen, and insisted her warming up. Much debating later, they compromised for her to take the bath in his room. After all, no one would come in unless he requested them to. She was safe here. For now.

And so, Rose closed her eyes, forcing herself to forget the fact that the man who had just kissed her a while ago was now in the very room she was in. She focused her thoughts on Lily instead. _Why _did she act like that? She still remembered the days where the two of them had ran around together in the field of flowers behind her house, laughing and enjoying themselves...

"She's ashamed that her relative is a servant," Scorpius stated matter-of-factly. Rose almost jumped out of the large wooden bucket (and it was a good thing she didn't).

"I-I said that out loud?" she stammered, too embarrassed to look at him.

She heard him put the book down. "You _are _very clumsy, Rose, you know."

"I know," she gulped, turning her head to peek at him from the corner of her eye. Why did he attract her so much? "My parents often call me Rosie," she told him. She almost slapped herself for having the sudden urge to tell him that. Scorpius was right; she _was_ clumsy. But he didn't know how clumsy she was when she was around him. A lot more than usual.

He smiled at her. "I was tempted to call you that, but I thought I should have your permission first, _Rosie_."

Her heart skipped a beat, and not just at his dazzling smile. "I'm a servant. You don't have to ask me permission for anything," she pointed out. Merlin, Scorpius was gorgeous. And smart. He was amazing in general. She felt like an idiot next to him.

"Then I don't need your permission to kiss you," he said seductively, smirking at her as her cheeks burned even more.

Unable to say anything in reply, Rose mumbled nervously, "Um..."

"Scorpius? Are you talking to someone?" Astoria's voice rang from outside. They both froze—Scorpius had just got off the bed and was walking toward her. He poked his head out of the door.

"Uh, no, mother. I was just talking to myself."

There was a brief silence, in which Rose found herself holding her breath. "Oh, well, it's almost dinnertime. And have you seen Rose Weasley anywhere? Eleanor's looking for her. Says she's in some sort of trouble. _I _personally think she's sweet, that time I met her."

"Sweet...yes..." Scorpius muttered quietly.

Although Rose had never officially or directly spoken to Scorpius's mother, she instantly decided she liked her. A small smile spread across her lips as Scorpius agreed with Astoria. She didn't worry about what Eleanor's punishment for her 'trouble' would be. "Did you say something?"

"No, mother. I will be there soon. I'm reading _Cinderella _again."

"_Again_? Have you found a girl to play her yet? That Lily Potter was rather nice. Or if you asked your father nicely, perhaps Rose would be a good choice, too. Besides, she did come from a noble family, so she should meet the requirements. You're fond of her, aren't you?"

_Fond_. Astoria knew he was interested in her? Rose blinked. "C-Can I ask—tell you something, mother?" Scorpius asked tensely.

"With me standing out here?"

And before either Scorpius or Rose could act, she opened the door wider and strode in, stopping dead when she saw Rose with her arms hugging her body. "That's the problem," Scorpius said grimly before Astoria could speak.

"What is she doing in your room?"

Rose suddenly didn't find her so likable. She attempted to bow in respect (but discovered the hard way how difficult it was while taking a bath). "I-I'm sorry!" she gasped out as the water spilled onto the ground around them. Scorpius caught her in his arms before she could fall.

Astoria narrowed her eyes as Scorpius turned back to his mother, and informed her very calmly and seriously, "The problem is, mother...I'm in love with her."

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you like it so far... Thank you all for reviewing! (this will be a short story, the most 10 chapters...Haven't exactly decided yet..) I apologize for the lack of updating, but school has been busy lately. And no, Scorpius is not a pervert. He just wants to do anything to help his Rose. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's. **

* * *

><p>Silence. Rose's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. She wasn't the only surprised one. Astoria leaned against the wall, her face pale and her hands clutched the doorknob in an attempt to stay upright. "I-I'll better go," Rose stammered, her ears red (it was a famous Weasley family trait). She pushed Scorpius away and slid on her servant gown before escaping his room. Only once her heartbeat had slowed did she realize she had forgotten her hair ribbon in his room. She took a deep breath, her back against the wall. <em>That didn't just happen<em>, she told herself, _Scorpius can't be in love with me. I'm a servant. It's against everything. _But she had been there when he had declared his love for her.

"There you are, Rose!" Beth called, running toward her. "Are you okay? You don't look very well," she remarked worriedly, feeling Rose's forehead. "Goodness. You have a fever!"

A fever was the least on her mind. "I'm fine, really," she insisted, wanting nothing more but to get away where she could think by herself.

"What happened?" She demanded, stopping Rose before she could get away.

"Nothing," Rose lied.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, and she froze when Scorpius appeared around the corner. He held out his hand, and in it she saw her ribbon. "You forgot this," he said briskly. She reached a hand toward him and took the ribbon, accidentally brushing his fingers. She shivered at the feeling of his hand against hers.

She bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Master," she said, refusing to look at him. Beth watched their exchange with interest.

"Well, I'm going to dinner," he told her unnecessarily. "See you later, Rosie."

Rosie. He had called her Rosie. In front of Beth. Rose sighed with relief and sank to the floor as he finally walked away. Beth leaned in closer to her, prodding her shoulder. "He called you Rosie? _Rose,_ I can tell something's been going on between you and Master," she said.

Acting stupid was the only solution Rose could think of. "You can?" She asked mildly. _Nothing's going on between me and Scorpius . At least, I wish there wasn't. Why can't life be simpler? _

"Don't act dumb," Beth snorted, putting her hands on her hips in a perfect Eleanor pose. "I'm your friend, Rose. Aren't friends supposed to talk about this stuff?"

"And what stuff are we talking about here?"

Beth rolled her eyes, made no comment, and stalked down the hall, flicking her hair in Rose's eyes as she went.

* * *

><p>Rose sat on her straw bed, the quill she borrowed in her hand and the piece of parchment in her lap. If she didn't tell someone her troubles soon, she thought she might go crazy. And Scorpius certainly wouldn't want a crazy selfish woman as his bride. Why was she even thinking about marriage? She shook her head rapidly, scolding herself for thinking too far ahead.<p>

Marriage.

She remembered something with a jolt. Scorpius had once said there was a marriage scene in _Cinderella_. One thing was certain_—_she was sure she had never come across a marriage in any of the versions she'd read. Had he been hinting something back then? _No, no, no, _she thought firmly, _We barely knew each other. I don't know much about him now, either. Except that he's a lord's son. And if I fall in love with a lord's son, it'll be the end for both of us. This can't be love at first sight. Love at first sight doesn't exist. _

She dipped the quill in ink and began to write to the only person who might be able to help her deal with her feelings...

_Dear mother,_

_I have no idea what to do anymore. The job's not too hard, and I get along fine with the others. I've made a good friend, too. Her name's Beth. But recently, I've been bumping into the Master a lot. Lily might've mentioned something, about Master saying that he had chosen ME as Cinderella. I didn't even know there was a play! And just today, he told his mother that he was...in love with me. I was there when he said it, too! _

_You know that servants who fall in love with their masters are punishable by death! I wish to tell someone, but I don't want to get Mas—he told me I could call him Scorpius_—into trouble because of me. That's why I'm writing to you, mother. Perhaps you can give me some advice? Just, please, don't mention this to anyone.__

__Love, __

__Rose__

__P.S. I think I've fallen in love with him, too.__

She put down the quill and reread her letter. She couldn't think of anything else to add, and if she did, it would be details she wanted to keep a secret between just her and Scorpius. There wasn't any point mentioning Lily's rudeness, either. Scorpius did have a point. A servant in the wealthy Weasley-Potter family was a ridiculous thought. Yes, this much was enough for her mother to understand. She neatly folded the letter and slipped it into the envelope, hoping Hermione at least had some experience with relationships. Hoping that Eleanor would do her the honor of delivering it.

All she could do now was wait.

And hope.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you like it so far... Thank you all for reviewing! (this will be a short story, the most 10 chapters...Haven't exactly decided yet..) I apologize for the lack of updating, but school has been busy lately. And no, Scorpius is not a pervert. He just wants to do anything to help his Rose. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's. **

* * *

><p><em>Dear Rose,<em>

_I understand how you—_

Hermione swore very un-lady-like under her breath as she crumpled the piece of fine parchment. She tossed it onto the ground among the many that had already succumbed to her hands. She couldn't think of a good reply. Something that showed that she _cared_. Sometimes she thought she was an awful mother. Sending her own daughter to work as a servant.

"Hermione?"

She jumped, spinning around to find her husband Ron by the door. "Y-Yes?"

His eyes skimmed her room. "Mind telling me what you're doing at this hour? It's late, you know."

She nodded, collapsing back into her chair as if all her life's energy had been used. "I know. Merlin, you startled me, Ron."

Grinning cheekily, he mumbled, "Sorry." He seemed to realize he was still standing in the doorway. Shrugging slightly, he walked in and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You seem troubled."

"I'm not the troubled one," Hermione returned. "Rosie is." She was right; it was Rose's letter that was worrying her.

He raised an eyebrow. "Trouble as in a I-hate-working-and-want-to-leave-this-place-for-good way?"

Hermione shook her head in response. "No, Ron. More like...I-love-working-here-and-want-to-stay-forever_—"_

"There's nothing wrong with that," Ron pointed out. "If she loves it there, she's welcome to stay. So long as Malfoy lets her." He had never exactly been friends with the Malfoys. Once upon a time, when he had a respectable business, the Weasleys were just as rich as the Malfoys were. They had been equals. Nothing more. Equals and enemies. That was how they met.

"That's not my _point_," Hermione said. "Of course I wouldn't mind if she stayed. I mean, I would miss her terribly of course, but, I haven't finished what I was trying to say. It's more serious than just wanting to stay. What I was going to say is, 'I-love-working-here-and-want-to-stay-forever-and-marry-Scorpius-Malfoy way.'"

Ron felt his knees shake. He leaned heavily against the wall, forcing himself to keep calm. Deep breaths...Inhale. Exhale.

* * *

><p>Rose paced her room. Unable to stay there any longer, she sneaked out to listen. Scorpius had gone to tell his father his choice for Cinderella. And she froze as the yelling came.<p>

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, SCORPIUS? YOU, HAVE A SERVANT PLAY THE MOST IMPORTANT ROLE?"

"You seem to forget that she's from a noble family," Scorpius objected calmly. How he didn't flinch, Rose had no idea.

His father wasn't pleased as he said, "She was _once_ from a noble family. Not anymore."

"That doesn't make a difference to me," Scorpius retorted. Just then, what he said made Rose feel warm. She loved him more than ever, hearing him defend her status. She felt if everything was taken from her, she would still be happy. As long as Scorpius was there. _I do love him. Why haven't I told him before? _She remembered how she had tried avoiding him for a few days after his announcement to his mother. The keyword is tried.

_As she spun around to escape, he caught hold of her wrist. "Why are you avoiding me, Rose?"_

_"I-I'm not avoiding you," she protested feebly. She never thought right with him around. Oh, she hated her clumsiness. "I_—"__

__He interrupted her. "I love you, Rose. I know what you're trying to do. But I don't care. At least, I hope you're just doing this for the best... Please don't say that I'm wrong."__

__She stared at him. "I just don't want us hurt," she murmured. The pain in her eyes was evident. "There's never a chance for us to be together, Scorpius. It's better to hate each other than_—"___

___"I don't hate you, Rosie," Scorpius whispered with such gentleness in his eyes as he closed in the distance between them.___

Scorpius still wasn't done speaking. "You asked me to pick someone. I have. Now, are you going to accept her or not? If you don't, I certainly will not act the role of Prince Charming."

With that, he stalked out of the room, a little surprised as he saw Rose by the door. She blushed involuntarily as their eyes met. "S-Sorry," she apologized. "I was worried about you, and I wanted to, uh..."

He ignored her apologies. "Oh, Rosie," he murmured. "What am I supposed to do?"

_Kiss me? Marry me? Break up with me? Good question_, Rose thought, b_ecause I'm not sure what we're supposed to do, either. I just wish someone other than your father does. Or if my mother actually gives me some advice. I'm still waiting for her letter, you know..._She hadn't told him what she had written in it. Only that she missed her family and asked if her mother was coming to the play.

But he did know one thing that he wanted to do then. Not even bothering to move away from where his parents still sat in the room, he took Rose's hand in his. And before she could say anything, she gave in to the feeling of his lips on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you like it so far... Thank you all for reviewing! (this will be a short story, the most 10 chapters...Haven't exactly decided yet..) I apologize for the lack of updating, but school has been busy lately. And no, Scorpius is not a pervert. He just wants to do anything to help his Rose. **


End file.
